


To release the tension

by plikki



Series: Insatiable the way I'm loving you [4]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Established Relationship, F/M, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:00:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23983453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plikki/pseuds/plikki
Summary: Showers are good not only for cleaning up after a tiresome battle, Marinette and Adrien find.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: Insatiable the way I'm loving you [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1635868
Comments: 8
Kudos: 146





	To release the tension

**Author's Note:**

> Well. I realised I've lined up the pillow talk fics quite nicely. But I haven't written anything more spicy in a while. And when I got this idea, I couldn't resist writing it down. As usual, nothing too explicit from me, but I still hope you like my brand of smut ;)

People probably think superheroes don’t get tired or dirty. This was incredibly far from the truth, Marinette thought in distaste as she took in her own state. Their occupation was made to look too glamorous, but at the end of a long and, frankly speaking, rather gross fight, glamorous was the last thing she felt like. 

“My place is nearer, let’s go there and wash this off,” Adrien said, reading her mind. She looked him over, his hair sticking to his sweaty face and neck and also covered, just like the rest of him, in sooth and dust and other unnamed substances that didn’t look good on him at all. His nose was scrunched up in distaste and Marinette suddenly felt the urge to laugh at how far from his polished, impeccable model look he was right now. 

“Let’s go,” she said, taking his hand. Cleanliness was a strong incentive and they were in his room in no time.

“You go in first, I’ll call for something to eat,” Adrien shooed her towards his bathroom as soon as they detransformed. She didn’t need to be told twice. 

She took her clothes off as quickly as possible, even though they were the cleanest part of her. As soon as the warm water hit her face, she groaned in pleasure. All she could do was stand under the running water, letting it wash away the dirt. 

She felt so relaxed, focused on the torrent of water cascading over her and thundering in her ears. Until two arms wrapped around her, making her jump in fright. She hadn’t heard or felt his approach.

“Relax, it’s me,” came Adrien’s amused voice, as her head cleared the running water. Of course she knew that and she couldn’t help smiling. “You don’t mind the company, do you? I just couldn’t wait,” he added as she felt a soaped hand slide down her side. She sighed, her eyes still closed. 

“Not at all,” she said, relaxing under his touch. He handed her the shampoo, while he continued lathering her skin. She shampooed her hair, massaging her scalp with her fingers. She felt his gentle hands on her back, soothing the tired muscles with his touch. When she dropped her hands from her hair, he retreated his hands and she stepped back under the water.

As she felt the grime being washed away, she sighed once again. She was feeling better by the second. Soon Adrien joined her under the running water, his hands on her once again to wash away the remaining lather. She wrung out her hair, still keeping her eyes closed.

“You’re spoiling me,” she mumbled. 

“Anything to make m’lady feel better,” she heard his reply. She was just about to say something in return, when she felt a hand glide down her stomach and find its way between her legs. When he touched her, she felt desire course through her, making her arch her back. The motion made her press into him and she felt his hardened length against her. 

“Was this your plan all along?” She gasped as his fingers touched her just the way she liked, finally opening her eyes and looking up at him. 

“No… maybe,” he said with a smile, a mischievous look in his eyes.    
“Are you really up for this?” She asked, wriggling her butt. His moan made her grin. He wasn’t the only one who could play dirty. 

“You need to ask? I think it’s pretty obvious I’m all “up” for this,” he said, using his free arm to bring her flush against him.

“I really walked into this,” she laughed breathlessly but felt another moan build up in her throat as a finger slid inside of her. 

“I hope you’re not too tired. It won’t take long,” he said as his lips traced her shoulder. She was tired, but she wanted this too. It would be the perfect way to unwind after the long battle. Now that they were clean, it was the only other thing they needed.

Instead of answering, she rubbed against him and used her hand to bring his face to hers. Their lips met in a wet kiss that started slowly, but quickly turned hungrier when she gasped against his mouth as another finger joined the first one. Her head spinned as heat pooled in her belly. She hadn’t realised she needed him that much.

Her hand stilled his after a minute and she turned around to face him. 

“You’re right, it won’t take long,” she said as she rose on her tiptoes to kiss him again, while her hand wrapped around him. It was his turn to moan into the kiss. He didn’t waste time and took advantage of their changed position. His hands grabbed her butt and he lifted her against the wall, the water from the shower not directly over them but still enough to keep them warm. 

She grabbed his shoulders for balance as he lined himself with her. Then moaned as he slowly filled her, her legs wrapping around his waist. He paused for a second once he was all in and she opened her eyes to meet his. 

“Do you think we can keep this quiet?” he asked with a wicked smile. They had no reason to hide, everyone at his home knew about their relationship. But this didn’t mean they wanted anyone to guess the nature of their activities in the bathroom. But the warning was not necessary too, she wasn’t a screamer. He was just teasing her. 

“You’re not going to drop me, are you?” she decided to tease him in return. She knew he was strong enough to hold her for a while. She smiled at his indignant gasp. Her fingers tangled in his wet hair as she brought his head down for another kiss and shifted her hips, urging him on. He moved without hesitation, his wet body sliding against hers. 

Adrien set a steady rhythm, but shifted his legs after a while and rearranged her in his arms. It wasn’t the most comfortable position but in their heated state, they didn’t really care. It was probably the slight change in the angle that caused Marinette to see stars as he started moving again.

“Yes,” she said, trying to keep her voice low. “Right there,” she added as she moaned again. He didn’t need further encouragement, his movements gathering up speed. She loved it when it was like that, fast and heated, especially when they didn’t have much energy left but their desire made up for it. It felt incredible and it didn’t take long for her to tense around him. With perfect timing, his mouth captured hers just as she was about to moan really loudly as her release washed over her. She felt so weak all of sudden but tried not to put all her weight on him. Thankfully, this was when she felt his movements lose their rhythm and he buried his face against her shoulder, pressing his lips against her skin. His hands dug into her backside as he pressed into her and went still.

Marinette ran her hands down his back, lazily following the drops of water falling over him. She eased her hold on him to slide her legs to the ground. 

“I think I can’t move,” Adrien mumbled against her, not lifting his head. She laughed softly. They were in no hurry, the water still warm on them but also helping to cool their heated bodies. 

“Can you stay tonight?” He asked when he finally looked at her. The softness in his eyes melted her heart. 

“You’re not worried about getting caught?” She asked as he stopped the shower and they reached for the towels. 

“My father knows about you. And we’re almost eighteen. I don’t see anything wrong in you spending the night here. I’m pretty sure he’s not fooling himself about the seriousness of our relationship after all this time. So, no.”

She smiled as he took her hand and they walked out of the bathroom. They’d come to his house only for a quick shower which had taken an unexpected turn. But it had been exactly what they’d needed. The akuma fight was long forgotten when they fell into bed, exhausted but happy. 

**Author's Note:**

> Shower sex is great in theory but not so much in practice. Always be careful with slippery surfaces to avoid accidents!


End file.
